


Некоторые из нас

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Light Angst, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Даже самые гениальные мальчики порой не знают, как справляться с жизненными трудностями. Но каждый из них ищет свой подход к этому.
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	Некоторые из нас

**Author's Note:**

> • Полноразмер (1920 х 1080 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/3131409dbcab1c49d56ff7c4bb7b0a3d.png)  
> • Цитата из песни Starsailor - Some Of Us: «Некоторые из нас смеются, некоторые из нас плачут, некоторые из нас курят, некоторые из нас лгут, но это все — лишь способ справиться с этой жизнью».  
> • Автор дико хэдканонит на то, что Рид и Свитс — кузены.

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/07/24/dfb4b0cef5b92b9917329078dab24b0d.png)


End file.
